Sight, Speed, Colours & Sound
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: It lasted for maybe two seconds. Short and sweet. Or not. More like sharp and stinging...
1. The Sound of White

**Author's note - **

**This is my version of a christmas story. I mean...christmas must have happened at some point it just might not be discused...Oh screw it. It's not really christmas...y but it does mention something about white...as in the colour...if that helps...**

**So...I know I'm starting ANOTHER new story but I've already written the majority of the second chapter for 'Chronicals of a broken heart' and I have 'sort of' ideas for other stories.**

**Anyway, I'm having a major plot bunny attack at the moment - if only the little rodent bitches would die or stop breeding like...well... rabbits.**

**Moving on...I hope you like this - I have yet another story in thw works and was going to completely finish this story before I posted it and then I was like...oh screw it.**

**So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: SVU to me is what a little dolls' house in a doctors waiting room is to some little girl with a cold and lots of mucus: I just like to play with them...and would like to take them home and tuck them into bed and play dress ups but..I won't because I don't own them.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Tiny grains of dirt, sand, glass and rubble blasted around them as a wave of heat engulfed every nerve of their bodies', throwing them hurtling towards the black tarmac.

And the noise.

The noise was deafening, intense and white, all white and bombarding; invading their minds, adding to the shock force that had landed them flat on their backs.

It lasted for maybe two seconds.

Short and sweet.

Or not.

More like sharp and stinging.

Olivia and Elliot were thrown through the air about twenty meters before skidding to a halt another couple of meters down the street. Elliot groaned, his head turning to find Olivia in the thick haze which had settled among the buildings and rubble. Olivia's battered and bruised body lay several meters across from Elliot, closer to the curb. She quickly pulled herself up to sitting, ignoring the gavel which was biting her skin. Blood trickled from her forehead where something had snagged at her hairline. She quickly stumbled to her feet, staggering a few steps before standing upright.

She fumbled her way along the street, looking for where Elliot had landed. She heard a groan amidst the low rumble of part of a wall collapsing, sending a cloud of dust swirling towards her with force. Olivia lost her footing slightly but slowly regained her balance before she resumed searching out the sound that had previously manipulated her ears.

She heard him groan again somewhere to her left.

_Which way's left?_

Momentary confusion delayed her but Olivia soon realised she didn't need to know left from right to follow the sound. Her brain was conking out on her and it was costing time that her emotional state couldn't afford. She rushed to his side when she heard _'Liv' _slip from his lips. She crashed to the tarmac beside Elliot and held on to him like he was her life force. The contact quickly changed when she heard his ragged breaths slipping from his lungs.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and caused his eye lids to flutter open, his once crystal clear blue eyes now just a stormy haze of pain and confusion.

"El?" Olivia said in a small voice.

Elliot's eyes drooped and his head went limp in her hands.

"Elliot!? Elliot!" Olivia tried to shake him awake but no avail.

"SVU Portable to Central: I NEED A BUS!!" Olivia yelled into the portable which she pulled from her waist."

_Czzrrk._

"Central to SVU Portable: What is your location?" The woman on the other end asked in a calm voice.

_Czzrrk._

"We're on 5th and Broadway. Hurry, may partner's lost consciousness." Olivia choked the words out as a thousand other sounds swirled around her head.

She couldn't think and staying conscious was beginning to become an issue for her too but for now her adrenaline was keeping her going.

_Czzrrk._

"Okay, emergency services are heading your way now detective."

_Czzrrk._

"Thank you." Olivia haphazardly spoke into the radio before reattaching it to her hip.

She quickly shifted on the tarmac and lifted Elliot's head before letting him rest back in her lap.

"You're alright, you're alright, El." Olivia whispered as she ran her finger tips along the side of his face; from his eyebrow to his jaw before repeating the process.

Seconds later she heard the sound of assorted sirens echoing through the beeps and honks of Manhattan. The bright lights rounded the corner and sent the hazy blitz of dust and shadows into that not far from a disco.

All the colours were throwing Olivia's vision into shock.

She quickly rose from her spot with Elliot to flag the paramedics down who were out of the ambulance and trying to take in Olivia's injuries within a matter of split seconds.

"Not me, I'm fine – it's him, it's my partner." Olivia struggled to get the words past her lips as she shrugged the woman off.

"You still need to be checked out detective." The woman protested.

"I'm fine. Please, just help him. Please." Olivia begged her.

The young woman rolled her eyes before conceding and heading towards Elliot who was now surrounded by three other paramedics.

Olivia stood back, ignoring the attempts of the fire fighters who tried to get her to get in the ambulance or at least sit down. She blocked everything out – especially the paramedics. Their rushed voices and short bursts of noise made Olivia's brain crash. She didn't know what all the different letters meant, eventually in sounded like a muddled up alphabet so she gave up. The only thing she knew was 'stat' and every time it was yelled she shuddered so she gave up on hearing that too.

After ten minutes there were only five words that registered in to her brain "Get him in the bus."

Olivia's mind snapped on again and she quickly jogged to catch the paramedics up.

"I'm riding." She quickly told them before getting in straight after they had moved Eliot in.

She sat to the side and watched as one of the EMT's set about attaching cords and little suction cups to Elliot. She watched as he cut Elliot's shirt off, only having to make a small snip in the fabric before tearing it easily.

She watched the rise and fall off his chest before turning to the heart monitor and sucking in a breath of her own as each jagged line disappeared across the screen, hoping against hope that another would follow.

They arrived at the hospital in minutes and before Olivia even knew what was going on, her Captain was rushing towards her, down the main hallway of Mercy General.

"Olivia, what happened?" Don asked breathlessly.

Olivia let out a short, bitter burst of laughter, "We got blown up," she let out another laugh and ran a shaking hand through her damp hair; it was riddled with knots and blood matted strands as well as being sticky from her sweat, "We were fucking blown up," She whispered.

"How's Elliot?" Don prompted.

Olivia offered a small smile as she gritted her teeth against the threatening tears.

"I don't know." Olivia said in an almost-whisper.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth briefly as she closed her eyes quickly in an effort to block the emotion that ridiculed her senses.

"Olivia," Don rested a hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her, "He's going to be fine."

This was all it took.

Olivia's hands went to her face as she leant into Don, letting the tears fall freely as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What if he's not?" Olivia cried.

"Shhhh, Livvy, its okay. It's Elliot; he's gonna be fine." Don rubbed soothing circles over Olivia's back as she broke against him.

"But what if he's not?" Olivia whispered, more to herself than anyone else who could have possibly heard her greatest fear being voiced.

* * *

**I thought I'd write a story about Elliot being all 'vulnerable' instead of Olivia for once. I think I've put her through enough.**

**-Grins-**

**Anyway, you should review because I thought up the disclaimer all by myself and it's original and slighty gross...also because of my fabulous first chapter.**

**-Winks-**

**If anyone is getting all pissy about me not updating some of my other stories just send me a PM letting me know or just add it into the review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Merry Christmas!! (I'll say it now incase I don't update before tuesday :D )**


	2. Kidney's And Stitches

**Author's note - **

**Hello my fine and furry friends. Here is my fabulous second chapter at quarter past two in the morning so excuse any grammatical errors.**

**I've decided to alter the title slightly from "Sound & Colous" to 'Sight, Speed, Colours & Sound" because it sounds better and I like it more.**

**Disclaimer: SVU is the little pokemon toy that the five year old boy in the supermarket is kicking and screaming to have. I wish I owned it but security guards are a bitch so I don't.**

* * *

Don took the wet tissue from the nurse who tried to offer a small smile in return to his "thanks". He swept Olivia's fringe to the side and began dabbing and wiping at the cut along her hairline. Olivia's adrenaline had finally worn off and when Don felt her extra weight against him he quickly guided her to some chairs lined along the corridor. She had quickly passed out against his shoulder. That was when Don had noticed the blood that had trickled down her cheek and along her jaw line.

He ran the damp tissue along the trail methodically, smearing it slightly with each stroke, slowly removing the worst of it. He gently swiped it across the gash, quickly removing his hand at the slightest groan that slipped from Olivia's mouth. He took in the injury more closely, noticing it's depth he decided stitches were in order.

"Olivia, wake up." Don gently touched a hand to her shoulder, "Olivia?"

Olivia didn't move.

"Olivia, c'mon." Don tried to shake her slightly.

Still no response.

_Crap._

Don flagged down the nurse once again and quickly got her to call a doctor.

Within minutes an older woman, Dr. Jessica Samson, arrived from the ER to check Olivia out.

"Lay her down along the seats." She instructed.

Don stood and gently let Olivia's head down onto the lightly padded seat as Dr. Samson lifted her legs. She quickly moved so she was looking over Olivia and pulled out a small torch from her lab coat pocket. Flicking it on and quickly lifting one of Olivia's eyelids Dr. Samson shone the light into Olivia's eye before moving to the other.

She shifted to examining Olivia's gash, furrowing her brow as she lightly touched the area that was swollen around it. She frowned at the liquid goo that started seeping from it at her touch. Dr. Samson straightened up and turned to Don.

"She has a concussion and I think that nasty cut is infected and it'll need stitches." Dr. Samson pursed her lips as she finished.

Don sighed, "Stubborn woman."

"I'll get a wards man down here with a gurney and someone to stitch her up. We'll get her into a room as soon as I can." Dr. Samson told him.

"Thank-"

"Urrr…" Olivia's groan interrupted Don's thanks, "What happened?" She asked.

"Olivia, you don't remember?" Don furrowed his brow.

"What? Where am I?" Olivia pushed herself up so she was sitting, supporting herself with her arms behind her.

"Olivia, you're in a hospital." Dr Samson informed her.

"There was an accident." Don added.

Olivia's eyes immediately watered, "What about Elliot, where's Elliot?"

"Olivia, there was an explosion and you and Elliot were-"

'Where's Elliot!?" Olivia pushed herself off the chairs and stood, swaying slightly.

Both Dr. Samson and Don grabbed Olivia to steady her but she shrugged them off and started heading for the nurses station.

"Olivia!" Dr. Samson called after her.

"What!" Olivia turned around with tears brimming in her eyes, about to over flow.

"You need stitches and you have a concussion. You need to be admitted and observed over night." Dr. Samson rested her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back her tears but didn't succeed, instead having an opposite effect. Several rolled down her cheeks as she suppressed her sobs.

"Olivia?" Dr Samson brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly opened her eyes.

"If I do that will you please find out the condition of Elliot Stabler?" Olivia asked as she brushed away her tears.

"I'll do my best."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia rolled her head to the side to absent mindedly watch the drip that jutted out of the vein in the back of her hand. It didn't hurt but it's like when you get fake nails or even the self stick on ones from the chemist – you don't want to use your fingers just incase the nails fall off – it was the same with the drip; even though it was all taped up she still didn't want to move her hand…just incase.

Olivia could feel the familiar haze of slumber sweeping over her as her eyes closed lightly, her eye lids fluttering slightly. The drugs they had given her for her extraordinary headache made her drowsy to the point she would just stop thinking for a moment and she'd be out like a light. She'd wake up just a few minutes later and would quickly repeat the process.

She couldn't just blame the headache drugs though.

There was also the cracked ribs drugs and the sprained wrist drugs and the antibiotics as well as the nauseous drugs – she wasn't sure whether the drugs were designed to make her feel nauseous or to stop it but if it was option 'A' they were working. On top of all the drugs she couldn't help but wish they had a drug to stop her thinking out Elliot. He was the air she breathed and if she didn't hear any news soon she just might choke on the unknown atmosphere that surrounded her.

"Dr Samson said someone should be in shortly to tell you how Elliot is." Don interrupted her thoughts.

He had been there since she had changed into her gown and was lying in the bed. The only time he had left was when a young doctor had come to evaluate the rest of Olivia's injuries which included some minor scrapes which needed to be cleaned and covered with the sickly browny-yellow antiseptic known as 'Betadine'.

"I'm so tired." Olivia yawned.

"I won't keep you long then Ms Benson. I'm Dr Rose Gammond." A middle aged woman who looked slightly older than Olivia clicked on her heels into the room, letting the door swing closed behind her.

"Mr. Stabler is currently in recovery after having surgery on a punctured lung and torn shoulder ligament. The puncture was quite large but they managed to stabilize him on the way over in the ambulance. He woke when the moved him into one of the trauma rooms. On of the nurses said that he told her to tell you something if he didn't make it. He said 'tell Olivia "I'd give her a kidney".' Does that mean anything to you?" Rose's lips twitched sideways in slight amusement.

"Not if I give him mine first." Olivia whispered, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What?" Don asked.

"Nothing." Olivia's smile broadened, "When can I see him?"

"I'll try and get you up to see him tonight or when they move him down here after recovery. How does that sound?" Rose asked?

"Great. I might get some rest now then." Olivia smiled gratefully before snuggling down under the covers more.

Olivia only had a single thought before the drug induced haze over threw her swirling head once again.

_You are a marvel, Elliot Stabler._

* * *

**I didn't want to you 'marvel' but my brain is on holiday mode and decided it would die - stupid little fleshy piece of watery crap - anyway, I hope you like my second chapter.**

**I'll try and stay consistent with this story and update once a day...probably won't though.**

**Okay, I'm going to bed now because am actually half dead - lol.**

**Everyone should review for the little five year old boy in the supermarket - this is for anyone who has ever felt lke him.**

**Love ya!!**

**xoxo**

**Curses...**


	3. Minutes, Moments, Memories

**Author's note -**

**Okay I've been sitting here listening to Linkin Park and watching SVU all day - literally. I got up at 11 and didn't leave my room until about 2. Lol. I've been typing this chapter as well as doing ALL that other stuff.**

**About christmas - well, I have never been so full in my life. All I've eaten today is some chocolate and a little bit of homemade lemon mirangue pie. I ate so much yesterday that's all I could eat today - It's 10:49pm and I haven't eaten a meal all day. I LOVE IT!!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chpater.**

**Disclaimer: I own A really hot pair of 'Rockstar Pumps' (that's what I call them), some new make up, really hot sunnies, two books and season 1 & 2 of SVU on DVD so for now I'm happy with not owning the real deal.**

* * *

Elliot's hair had slight flecks of darker brown through it. She had noticed this after about two minutes. He had very faint wrinkles across the bridge of his nose from where he hadn't laughed enough. This had become apparent to her after about three minutes and forty-four seconds. She had noticed the slight smile that graced his lips as he slept all of five seconds later and since then it had mesmerized her.

She was now on minute fourteen.

Olivia yawned but tried to conceal it from no-one in particular. It was just her and Elliot and he was yet to wake up. She yawned again and realised thinking about it made it contagious.

She leant forward to rest her head near his arm and groaned at the friction between her ribs and her flesh. Drugs or no drugs – movement still hurt.

Pausing mid motion, she contemplated whether it was worth leaning the extra thirteen centimeters or if the pain would increase when she sat back up. Adding that she'd be closer to Elliot she opted for the bed.

She rested her head down lightly, being careful to lie on her uninjured side. She sighed and relaxed more into the position, shifting so the majority of her upper body was supported by the mattress.

Using her right hand as a pillow, Olivia settled her cheek into the comfortable nook her knuckles created against her jaw bone.

She let her eyes slip closed and soon her breathing had become deep and rhythmical as she slept.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot watched quietly as Olivia crinkled her nose slightly in her sleep. It was the only movement he had seen in ten minutes. She was breathing lightly and Elliot wished he could see her this relaxed under circumstances other than sleep.

Hearing her mumble his name was the only thing that broke him from his trance. He watched as her left hand fisted in his sheets and an image of pain being shown through the way her forehead crinkled crossed her features. She groaned and let out what would have been a mangled scream but turned into a sort of whimpering gurgle.

"No…" She breathed in her sleep.

Elliot gently took hold of her wrist and pried her fingers from the sheets, instead enveloping her hand in his. Olivia gripped his hand harshly for a moment before relaxing and letting him intertwine their fingers. Olivia's features relaxed as she sighed and shifted again in her sleep, bringing her left hand to rest near her mouth. Elliot shivered as her felt her soft, warm breath brush across his knuckles. Her slow breathing gently became something he relished and relaxed into an almost slumber to its rhythmical pattern.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Elliot's eyes snapped open when Olivia's fingers applied a death grip to his own. She let a few words slip from her mouth in a half mumbled groan of pain, the only coherent one of which was 'no'.

Elliot tried rubbing small circles over her thumb with his own but Olivia just gripped him tighter until he could see her knuckles turning white and his own fingers turning slightly purple.

He decided that despite Olivia needing rest, he also needed his fingers.

"Liv, wake up." Elliot spoke gently, trying to coax her out of her dream.

He was about to touch her shoulder when he got a response he definitely wasn't expecting.

"No, mom! Please!" Olivia cried out in her sleep, "Please stop. Please."

Olivia made noises like she was crying but Elliot didn't see any tears.

He was completely torn. He wanted to save Olivia from the demons of her nightmare but he also knew that she'd be mortified to find that she talks and cries in her sleep.

Olivia let out a heart wrenching sob and Elliot quickly made his choice.

"Olivia. Wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and watched her eyes snap open.

Her breathing was heavy and slightly labored. Elliot watched her blink herself awake as she sat up, wincing slightly. He saw a quick tear run down her face from her dream and gave her a soft sad smile.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Elliot raised an eye brow.

Olivia offered a half smile and dropped her gaze, "What, what was about?"

"Olivia, what was your dream about?" Elliot puffed out his chest but grimaced at his punctured lung.

"Elliot, you seem to forget that 'Big Bad Stabler' doesn't intimidate me." Olivia rested back with a smirk on her face.

Her expression faltered slightly as she noticed their interlocking fingers for the first time. When she tried to pull away Elliot just held on tighter.

"Liv, you're not shutting me out now." He told her firmly.

Olivia looked away again and wiped another tear that had slowly trailed down her cheek, "She hit me."

Elliot didn't have to ask who 'she' was.

"She hit me with her fist. She threw a glass bottle at me and accused me of being a liar. She called me a slut and a whore." Olivia let out a shaky breath to suppress a sob.

"Why?" Elliot furrowed his brow.

Olivia ignored his question and continued, "She called me a 'cheating skank' and told me I was the reason men didn't want to touch her. She told me it was my fault that her boyfriend…" She trailed off and wiped away several more tears.

"Olivia, what did your mother say?" Elliot asked, dipping his head and trying to get her to look at him.

"She said it was my fault that her boyfriend left her; 'fell out of love with her' is the way she put it." Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"How could it be your fault?" Elliot questioned quietly.

Olivia's head snapped up, "Because he tried to fuck me!" Olivia seethed, "That's what she said; because her fucking boyfriend tried to fuck her slutty ten year old daughter!" Olivia gritted her teeth, "So many times…"

"God, Liv." Elliot sighed.

Olivia settled her elbow on the mattress and rested the side of her face in her hand and looked up and Elliot, her jaw clenched together, quaking slightly at the struggle against the tears.

Her eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'm really sorry." Elliot sighed, giving their still connected hand s a small squeeze.

Olivia sucked in a quick breath.

"She never said that." Her voice was thick with emotion as the words left her lips.

Elliot shuffled forward, ignoring the screaming pain in his chest and shoulder. He pulled Olivia to him and let her bury her head at his waist as he held her close to him. Her sobs made him want to cry as they sat there, the atmosphere full of betrayal and trust all at once.

"I'm here for you, Olivia." Elliot whispered as he stroked her hair.

She leaned away from him for a moment and let him sit back against the bed before resting her head on his stomach and staring at the plug in the far wall, closing her eyes at the safety she felt she answered, "I don't need a third kidney, El."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**You all seemed to like the kidney thing so I added a bit more to it.**

**Just thought I'd let you all know that I worked out the word I wanted instead of marvel (in chapter 2). The word I was looking for was 'anomaly' so I replaced it. It hit me when I was typing this actually.**

**Anyway, the 'Keep Curses Sane' organisation is a little low on funds so donate by dropping a review and give me a reason to cling to my sanity isntead of letting it run away and hide under my bed, awaiting the rath of me losing my mind...sounds sort of fun...Getting off track here - Review people because you know you want to!!**

**Spread the christmas spirit!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


End file.
